Klonoa (Canon)/Metal875
'Summary' Klonoa is the main protagonist of the Kaze no Klonoa franchise. He is described within the games and manga as a "Dream Traveler" who is fated to travel to various places where the state of dreams is in danger. However, he wasn't aware of this until Huepow informed him in Door to Phantomile. He has Namco's mascot Pac-Man on the side of his blue hat. Wanting to be a hero, he is young, energetic, kind-hearted, and willing to go against all odds to make sure justice is served. He is easily able to befriend others along the way who support his cause. Despite his heroic personality, however, his attitude is still innocent and even a bit naive, allowing him to be fooled around with from time to time. 'Statistics' Tier: 2-B Name: Klonoa of the Wind Origin: Kaze no Klonoa Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lunatean, Dream Traveler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and reflexes, Gliding, Aerokinesis, Electrokinesis, Enhanced Swordsmanship and Dimensional Travel. Flight w/ Hoverboard Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Fought Nahatomb, who was stated to be capable of destroying the world. Nahatomb was specifically going to annihilate Phantomile, the nexus point for all dreams. Clearly, there are multiple of these worlds/dreams. And according to certain translations, these worlds/dreams are entire universes. And thanks to Noctis Sol, we know there are millions of the aforementioned universes) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Outspeeds lightning). Higher w/ his Hoverboard Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Tanked an omnidirectional blast from Noctis Sol) Stamina: High Range: Melee w/o anything, and w/ his melee weapons. A few meters w/ Wind Bullets Standard Equipment: Wind Ring (Extremely versatile; can become a sword, shield, boomerang and ball & chain), Hammer, Dual Arm Cannons, Dive Suit and Hoverboard Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: Has hydrophobia (The morbid fear of water) and can't swim, nor can he breathe in space. Though, his Dive Suit rectifies both of these. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wind Bullet:' Klonoa fires a bullet made of wind from his Wind Ring that inflates the enemy with air. He can also use this move to carry and throw the enemies he inflated or objects. He can also use it to attack and damage enemies. It requires a ring spirit or a priestess powering the Wind Ring to do this but Klonoa was eventually able to use this move without the requirement. *'Double Wind Bullet Tornado:' Klonoa fires a gigantic tornado from his Wind Ring. Requires both Huepow and Lolo powering the ring. *'Tornado Attack:' Klonoa will summon a huge tornado that attacks and lift enemies. Another variant of this move will make his summon several tornadoes which orbits around him at high speed. He also has another version, where he summons the wind and make his opponents dizzy. *'Tornado Attack EX:' A stronger version of Tornado Attack. The attack was so powerful, it destroyed a windmill in a single strike. *'Thunder Hurricane:' Klonoa horizontally spins toward his foes at high speed while electrically charged and summoning lightning. Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 2